


Something's wrong with me

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Series: La dizaine du drabble [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Entre Zoro et son sens de l'orientation inexistant, Luffy et son incapacité à réfléchir et Ace et son cerveau absent, Kuina n'était jamais tranquille.
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: La dizaine du drabble [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Collections: Poulécriture





	Something's wrong with me

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Kuina. C'était la seule raison qu'elle avait trouvée au fait que les personnes les plus étranges au monde avaient décidé de se rassembler autour d'elle. Entre Zoro et son sens de l'orientation inexistant, Luffy et son incapacité à réfléchir et Ace et son cerveau absent, elle n'était jamais tranquille.

Pourtant, en regardant Sabo couvert de ce qui semblait être un mélange de peintures de couleurs différentes, de farine et de plusieurs œufs, Kuina comprit que non seulement le problème ne venait pas d'elle, mais qu'en plus elle avait épousé le pire du groupe.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
